Obedience and Stubborn Pride
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Riki is saved by the infamous Iason Mink. The Blondie Prince of Amoi. Everything comes with a price but who is it that ends up paying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. My first ever Ai No Kusabi. Slight AU. If the characters are OOC please let me know and I will work on it. If there's anything specific you want, anything you don't want again let me know. Oh and there arn't many Mpreg stories in this fandom. What do you guys think? I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ai No Kusabi**

* * *

It was late at night in Ceres, and Riki, who is also known as Riki the dark, stumbled carelessly as he made his way to his grubby apartment. His feet wandered through the dark and narrow littered street. The small path that he unfortunately had to take, in order to reach his humble abode. His black raven hair whipped against his face as small strands fell over his eye-brows, slightly concealing his coal-black eyes. Riki wore black tight leather pants and a dark blue tank top, which gave off his slender figure that only grasped the eyes of unwanted attention. Riki was easily able to fight, but not when he was alone and cornered.

"Hey! Come here pretty thing" a husky voice called from within a dark alley.

Riki halted and cautiously looked around. He balled his fists angrily as he made his way through the dark alley, he unfortunately had to walk through. He knew there was trouble waiting for him and Riki was just actually happy to lay off some steam. He ignored the annoying voice just itching to taunt him further.

"Come here you little shit," the voice continued with pure malice "or do you like it rough?"

Riki froze as his brain screamed at him to find the person and kill the fucker. He gritted his teeth furiously as four men walked out of the shadows and in clear sight before him.

"Get out of my way dicks, before I really give you a run for your money" Riki hissed, as his eyes blazed with fury.

The younger male, standing in the middle looked at his comrades with a wide smirk plastered on his face. He looked back at Riki and chuckled darkly; blue eyes glinted with cruelty as he gestured for Riki, to clearly 'bring it on'.

Riki narrowed his eyes as he slowly opened his pack of cigarettes, before lighting the cancerous stick. The cigarette hung loosely from his lips as he spoke "I really hate amateurs but I also REVEL in taking care of them" he said with a cruel smirk.

Riki let the cigarette fall to the ground as he lunged for the leader with murderous intent. He kicked the man on the leader's right side, sending him stumbling to the ground. As he aimed a punch to the leader's jaw, his arms were suddenly pulled from behind as he found himself flung forcibly to the ground.

"Not so tough now" the leader hissed, as he gripped Riki by his cheeks, squeezing them painfully.

Riki struggled on the ground as he pulled his knee upwards sending the man sitting on him, onto the ground. Riki bit the leader's provocative fingers and head butted the other man's stomach as he swiftly got into a standing position.

His head spun from the force of getting up so quickly, that he didn't even see the shiny glint of metal, as it slammed against his head, sending him reeling to the floor. Riki's eyes immediately clamped shut, but not before he heard the loud screams of his attackers and saw the overly large shadow that now loomed over him.

o0o

A large and powerful figure leaned down and began to poke and prod the tanned younger male laid out before him. He wasn't really one to save others from their everyday problems. _No_. Yet the lithe and petite male had somehow gained his unwavering attention. Something that he, Iason Mink would never allow, up until now.

A Blondie. The main powerful figure of Amoi, brought to his knees by a MONGREL. The lowest of the lowest filth.

His thoughts drifted away until he heard a small groan of pain coming from the mongrel laid on the ground. Iason watched intrigued as coal black eyes fluttered open before they stared at him in confusion and then immense horror.

Riki bolted into a sitting position and shuffled backwards "Prince B-BLONDIE?" he cried in shock.

Iason immediately crossed his arms and looked down at Riki. He expected the mongrel to get down on his knees, and bow like he was supposed to, but instead the mongrel disregarded him like he was the filth.

"Mongrel" Iason growled, shaking his head as he started to walk away.

Riki's eyes widened at the thought of owing a Prince, of all people a favour. If the Blondie indeed saved him, like he thought, he was very adamant to pay the Prince back. He stood up and ran after Iason gripping his hand tightly.

Iason slowly turned around and stared at the hand now gripping his own "you saved my life" Riki growled somewhat irritably.

The mongrel touched his head to stop the slight wave of dizziness that took over him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the Blondie "I hate owing people favours, especially a Prince." Riki hissed

"I don't want anything from you, mongrel" Iason spat back harshly as he made to walk away

Riki gritted his teeth "Oh! I don't give a shit, because I will still owe you a favour" the mongrel remarked.

"I have no money so I guess I'll have to pay you back differently" Riki continued, making Iason stop and his eyes to wonder suggestively all around Riki's petite and slender form.

"With your body?" Iason asked, his tone neutral and bored.

Riki's eyes fired up "NO!"

Iason smirked, his eyes lit up with wickedness "If not with your body mongrel, then what do you suggest?" the Blondie asked, raising his eyes brows questioningly.

Riki suddenly felt beyond nervous as he found himself shifting his feet awkwardly "I-I could w-work for you?"

Iason's usual hardened face crumpled slightly before he replaced it with his usual mask of indifference "Hm. You will become my pet" The Prince deadpanned leaving no room for argument.

Riki took an immediate step back "NO! I said I will pay you back…..but I will not be a FUCKING pet"

Iason's eyes fired up with rage as he overpowered Riki slamming him against the wall. His hands wandered around Riki's tanned and toned body. The Prince leaned down as his lips ghosted around Riki's mouth before he started to speak in the mongrel's ear.

"You will become my pet….or I will take my promised favour from your body" Iason threatened, as Riki tried to calm his racing heart.

Riki gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing in anger "Fine. I'd rather sell my body than be a pet to a fucking Blondie" hissed the mongrel.

"Strip."

Riki's eyes widened in disbelief "Here?"

Iason took a step back and folded his arms waiting. The Blondie narrowed his eyes when Riki just stood glaring at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

The mongrel growled low in his throat, as he slipped his jacket off and threw it to the floor. Iason smiled as Riki worked on his clothes, eager to get this favour out-of-the-way as soon as possible.

Riki shuddered coldly as Iason's eyes wandered around his naked body with hunger and lust. The Blondie stepped forward, pinning Riki's wrists to the wall. Leaning forward Iason coaxed the mongrel to open his mouth as he kissed him roughly, exploring his mouth thoroughly.

Riki gasped at the mind-boggling pleasure Iason was giving him and only through one kiss "Ngh." The mongrel writhed.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews, follows and favourites. This chapter should have been out a while back but work has kept me extremely busy and exhausted. Hopefully next chapter won't take that long. I apologise for any mistakes. This is AU and my take on Ai No Kusabi. If you guys want anything specific to happen, feel free to voice your thoughts in a review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ai No Kusabi**

* * *

Iason smirked cruelly as his eyes travelled down Riki's naked body. The Blondie leaned forward and nipped at the hollow of Riki's neck whilst his hand gripped the mongrel's cock tightly.

"Ah" Riki cried out in pain mixed with pleasure.

The Blondie began stroking the mongrel with slow deliberate strokes. Riki's eyes started to roll back and he held onto the Prince as his knees suddenly felt weak.

Riki's eyes narrowed as he bit his lip trying his best not to moan. Iason's eyes stayed transfixed on the expressions flickering on the mongrel's face. Riki was past losing his pride at this point.

"Can you hurry up Blondie? I do have better things to do." Riki growled irritably.

Iason chuckled "Eager for my touch aren't you? Look how you tremble in my hold."

Riki chuckled humourlessly, before bringing his knee up and hitting the Blondie where it really hurts. Iason stumbled back in surprise, but it wasn't long before he slammed Riki back against the wall, overpowering the mongrel once again.

"Shit." Riki cursed.

"Tsk" Iason narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the mongrel, "That wasn't nice was it?"

The Blondie then smirked cruelly, pinning Riki's hands over his head. With his other hand Iason started to stroke the mongrel extra vigorously.

Riki cried out in pleasure, panting harshly "Ah ngh ha ah fu-ck ah."

The mongrel arched his back feeling his climax nigh, when the Blondie stopped stroking him. Iason tightened his grip on Riki's cock, preventing him from release.

"Y-you f-fucking b-bastard." Riki panted in frustration.

Iason chuckled at the irritated mongrel, before continuing his torturous ministrations again. The Blondie stroked the mongrel with fast and harsh strokes, bringing him close to orgasm but stopping again just when Riki was close.

Riki's eyes flashed in anger, as he struggled in the Prince's strong grip, trying to escape his clutches.

"Let go." The mongrel hissed.

Iason smirked leaning towards Riki's neck and biting down on the mongrel's shoulder. The Blondie used his fingers to tease the mongrels cock, rubbing the slit where he could feel the stickiness of the mongrel's desire.

"Sh-it ah n-nngh ah." Riki was losing himself now, in the pleasure the Blondie was giving him.

"Wh-at the hell nngh is th-is?" Riki growled out, "Just fu-ck ngh me and get it ov-er ngh with ah."

The Prince smirked teasing the mongrel again, watching as Riki bucked against him. Iason yanked Riki back by the hair, and kissed him against the hollow of his neck. Using his other hand Iason began to stroke Riki's cock with fast strokes. He felt the mongrel shudder, his breathing quicken as Riki's cock pulsed beneath the Blondie's gloved hand.

Riki trembled in Iason's hold as his orgasm approached. The mongrel arched his back, his mouth open in a silent cry as he came; releasing jets of cum into the Blondie's teasing hand.

Iason watched Riki closely as the mongrel fell limp into his hold. Looking down at his hand Iason noticed a large amount of cum damp on his glove. Picking out a tissue the Prince wiped himself clean. It was quite an orgasm for the mongrel and not really a surprise he was now dead to the world.

The Blondie took his cape off and gathered Riki into his arms. Iason Mink was fascinated by this dark beauty, daring, fierce and unafraid. _A pet in need of a good taming_ mused Iason.

"Sleep my _pet_, for when you wake the taming begins." Iason murmured as he walked out of the alley with the sleeping mongrel in his arms.

**~o0o0o0o~**

**~Tanagura~**

Iason watched the sleeping mongrel lying on the bed. He had barely twitched since the Prince brought him to Tanagura and into his penthouse. Standing up Iason walked out of the room, engaging the lock code, confining the mongrel inside the room.

The Prince walked into his office and dialled a number. The call went through and was picked up almost immediately.

"Master." The voice answered in greeting.

"Katze." Iason acknowledged his former furniture's voice.

Katze sucked in a deep breath "What can I do for you master?"

"I'm going to send you a hologram of a mongrel. Find out his name, occupation, his address and anything else." The Prince commanded.

"As you wish Sire." Katze agreed.

"Let me know as soon as possible." Iason said before disconnecting the call.

**~o0o0o0o~**

Katze looked at his computer with surprise. The hologram was of Riki. A mongrel known as 'Riki the dark' the leader of the Bison gang. '_How did Riki meet the Prince of Amoi?'_ Katze growled.

Katze stood up and began to pace. He could either tell Iason who Riki was or pretend he didn't have the information or the truth embedded in his head.

The former furniture lit up a cigarette and sucked on it greedily as it aimed to calm him down. Looking at the hologram of the sleeping mongrel, Katze realised it wouldn't matter if Iason never knew the mongrel's name; it was already too late for Riki. Especially given that at this moment Riki was in Iason Mink's penthouse. Stubbing his cigarette into the ashtray Katze picked up his phone and made the call.

"Katze." Iason answered immediately.

"Riki." Katze answered plainly, "The mongrel's name is Riki."

Iason didn't utter a word, confusing Katze. The former furniture was about to open his mouth when the Prince interrupted him.

"Good work Katze." Iason praised.

Katze was forced to utter everything else he knew, leaving no room for argument especially when it came to Iason Mink. The beloved Prince of Amoi.

**~o0o0o0o~**

The Blondie ended the call and smiled chillingly.

"Riki….." Iason breathed, his eyes gleaming with allure.

The Prince sipped his wine, savouring the exotic taste as thoughts surrounded his new priceless fascination.

'_Riki _the dark...' Iason whispered.

The Blondie Prince suddenly laughed quietly to himself, before a dark and cruel smirk graced his lips "Oh I can't wait to tame you_ Riki..._my_ Prince."_

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


End file.
